What's with Ikebukuro!
by Mary Kozakura
Summary: Rin and Len moved to Ikebukuro to live there. Under the warnings that they were given to them, they mend to it, keeping safe. But what happens if they meet Shizuo Heiwajima, Izaya Orihara, and others? Will they be safe anyways? Find out in "What's with Ikebukuro!"
1. Ikebukuro: Rin and Len

Rin and Len decided to live on their own, under the support of their master and other Vocaloid members. They wanted to to live in Ikebukuro, but when they decided on that city, some of them gave them looks that were anxious or nervous.

"That city..." Kiyoteru and Lily muttered.

"Cool!" Kaai said without a care, since she didn't know that the city was dangerous.

"Eh?! Ikebukuro?! That's where are two infamous people live!" Meiko exclaimed.

"We'll be fine. Right Rin?" Len said as she nodded happily.

"Okay. But keep safe. Colored gangs, an info broker, and a strong brute, who I heard that's what he's called." Renji said, their master.

"Hope to get pics with flying vending machines!" Kaito said, being flicked on the head.

"Shut up. But anyways, try not to get involved in alot of gang fights and..." Luka said, trailing off.

As soon as they got an apartment to live in, separate, and getting into Raika Acedemy, where three certain people go for school [Mikado, Kida, and Anri], the twins were ready within week or so to live in Ikebukuro. They promised that they will be back for family occasions, holidays, and getting ready for tours around the world. The next week, they were ready, a clumsy, older sister and a intelligent, younger brother.

"Ikebukuro, here we come!" they both said, going out of the door. Behind them were uneasy faces, but ended up being smiles anyways.


	2. The City

After getting settled into their new apartments and finishing a week of school, it was the weekend and they were going to meet up in the afternoon around 4:00 with Kida, Mikado, and Anri, their new friends.

"What's up Rin! Len!" Kida greeted them with a grin.

"Hello..." Anri said, quietly.

"H-hey guys! I believe you two are VOCALOIDs, are you?" They both nodded at Mikado's question.

They were walking in the city, eating ice cream while they were at it. Suddenly, a vending machine was flying at Len. Rin was strong to hold it as the impact really made her stumble back, falling into Kida's arms when he caught her.

A certain raven called out, "Shizu-chan~ You almost hit a poor girl~"

The blonde man found Izaya, but then looked at the Kagamine twins. 'Blonde, blue eyes, last name Kagamine, definitely them.' He thought.

"Rin and Len, eh? I'll leave you two alone. But not you, Izaya." he dangerously said. He took out a stop sign and flung it at Izaya, but Len told the info broker to run off to refuge and Rin blocked the sign from hitting him, which flabbergasted Shizuo. After that, Rin had injuries on her wrist and hands.

"Hey kid, did you really have to do that? I was so close to getting the flea." "Wasn't it making you hurt him?" "That was my purpose. Damn, I really need to take you to Shinra's. Those wounds look like they need care." He grabbed her hands, as Len followed behind, leaving their meet up with their friends.

When they arrived, Shizuo introduced the siblings to Shinra. "What? He was throwing a vending machine at Izaya? You blocked his move from flinging a stop sign at him? Shizuo-kun, I'm disappointed at you!" the man said, clicking his tongue.

"Well, to my surprise, when we were coming here, she held the impact of the vending machine." he said.

[Really? Strong girl.] Celty typed out, giving a pat on her back. "Who...was that?" Len asked.

"That's my friend, Celty." Shinra said, sighing in content.

"How come she's wearing that motorcycle helmet on her head. Isn't she sweating by now?"

[To get you in on a little secret, I am in the search for my missing head someone has captive. And I'm a dullahan.] She took off her helmet, with black smoke flowing out. [This is where my head was supposed to be, to answer your question.]

"Oh..." Len said, nodding. "Wait... A DULLAHAN?!" he exclaimed.

They shushed him. Celty was typing in something. [Quiet down.]

"Really Len, did you have to do that?" Rin groaned.

He hesitantly nodded. "Well then, shut up!"

Shinra already checked her arms and wrapped them. "Well, you're set. I hope it gets better...uh..." "Rin." "Yeah. And perhaps you're Len?" He nodded. "Put ansthetic on first then wrap it, okay?" "Hai."

"Well, off you two go. It's already night time, so a lot of troublemakers are out right now. Do you want Shizuo-kun to take you back home?" THe twins thumbs-up.

"Well, let's go then." Shizuo said, walking out behind the twins.

When they arrived at their apartment, Len looked back at him. "どうもありがとうございました。"

"どう致しまして。" he said.

"Well then, "どう致しまして。" Rin said.

They entered the apartment, starting to talk to each other. The man walked off with his hands in his pockets, with a rare smile shown on his face.

Translations:

どうもありがとうございました。- Thank you very much.

どう致しまして。- It's my pleasure.

どう致しまして。- Good night!

I used Google Translate, and they may or may not be accurate. It was worth making this chapter awesome though. I'M SUCH A NOOB. ^.^

Well, then, thank you for reading this! Next chapter coming up soon!


End file.
